


Путешествие

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Рассказы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: 2014Написано на челлендж
Series: Рассказы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972438





	Путешествие

**Author's Note:**

> 2014  
> Написано на челлендж

_"Никогда не отворачивайся от возможного будущего, пока не убедишься, что тебе в нем нечему научиться._

_Ты всегда волен передумать и выбрать себе какое нибудь другое будущее, или какое нибудь другое прошлое." (с) Ричард Бах, "Иллюзии"_

  
  
Адам посмотрел на часы. До конца рабочего дня оставалось пять минут, а, значит, можно было уже собираться. Еще один день прошел точно так же, как и сотни, ему предшествующих. Адам Хервик, мужчина средних лет и ничем не примечательной внешности, был вполне доволен своей жизнью. Ровно с девяти утра и до шести вечера он сидел в офисе, который располагался в одном из этих современных стеклянных зданий, и делал свою работу. В чем именно заключалась его работа, не знал никто из его знакомых, даже его жена, им достаточно было знать, что работа эта как-то связана с перекладыванием бумажек, а почему такая работа столь важна для современного общества, не знал даже сам Адам. Точнее, этот вопрос его совсем не занимал, мужчина знал, что должен приходить к девяти, а уходить в шесть, и эта работа дает ему достаточно средств к существованию. Дома его всегда ждала жена, которая приходила с работы раньше, и заходила по пути домой в ресторан, чтобы взять ужин на вынос. Адам любил свою жену, а работа не вызывала у него отвращения, поэтому он считал свою размеренную и спокойную жизнь вполне приемлемой.  
  
Как всегда, он вышел из офиса в шесть десять и, так как вечер выдался приятным, решил не спускаться в метро, а пройтись до остановки и поехать домой на автобусе. На улице народу было необычно мало, но когда подошел автобус, Адам пожалел, что не поехал на метро. Хервик еле протиснулся в салон, надеясь лишь, что его костюм не слишком изомнется в такой толпе. Но довольно скоро ему повезло – прямо перед ним освободилось место, он с облегчением сел и аккуратно расправил костюм. Теперь Адам мог расслабиться, так как ему надо было ехать до конечной. Привыкший не следить за остановками, он задремал, прислонившись к окну, а когда очнулся от дремоты, автобус уже почти добрался до конечной остановки, а салон опустел. С удивлением Хервик обнаружил, что кроме него в автобусе только девушка, сидящая рядом. Стараясь не быть неприличным, Адам внимательно изучал свою попутчицу. Она была совсем юной, очень хрупкой, с копной огненно рыжих волос и большими зелеными глазами – прямо-таки классическое описание средневековой ведьмочки. Очень симпатичной ведьмочки. Вдруг она повернулась к нему и улыбнулась.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Адам замялся и не сразу ответил, однако девушку это, похоже, нисколько не смутило.  
  
\- Вы счастливы?  
  
Этот вопрос прозвучал так прямо и неожиданно, что Хервик еще больше растерялся. Такие девушки и вопросы не вписывались в его предсказуемую жизнь. Не зная, что сказать, он просто кивнул.  
  
\- Не очень-то похоже, - задумчиво сказала незнакомка, глядя куда-то вдаль. – Хотите узнать, когда потерялось ваше счастье?  
  
Мужчина уже успел пожалеть, что ввязался в этот разговор, но кроме них в автобусе никого не было, поэтому Хервик посчитал, что отвернуться и молчать было бы совсем уж невежливо, и тут его спас механический голос, возвестивший, что автобус пребывает на конечную остановку. Адам поспешно встал и направился к дверям, несмотря на то, что автобус еще не остановился, однако, девушка не отставала.  
  
\- Я правда могу показать. Кстати, меня зовут Меносса.  
  
\- Спасибо за такое щедрое предложение, но как-нибудь в другой раз, - Хервик натянуто улыбнулся, твердо решив оставаться с девушкой вежливым и невозмутимым, даже если она совсем спятила.  
  
Меноссу это, казалось, разозлило. Она слегка нахмурилась, затем с жаром, почти крича, сказала:  
  
\- Но вы же несчастны! Я покажу вам, пойдемте!  
  
Прежде чем Адам успел что-либо ответить, новая знакомая схватила его за руку и потащила сквозь дверям еще не тормозившего автобуса. «До чего же она сильная», - удивился Адам, а через секунду земля ушла у него из-под ног, и перед глазами закружились яркие пятна. Все это его разозлило, поэтому, едва Хервик почувствовал, что твердо стоит на земле, он тут же вырвал руку и громко возмутился:  
  
\- Ну знаете ли! Не дело проделывать такие фокусы с приличным человеком!  
  
И тут Адам понял, что они уже не в автобусе, более того, даже не в том городе, который он знал и в котором, по его мнению, должен был находиться. Они стояли на высоком берегу реки, и всюду, куда хватало глаз, раскинулась широкая равнина, поросшая высокой сочной травой. Посреди широкой реки располагался остров, в центре которого стоял высокий белоснежный дворец, окруженный деревьями, сквозь которые проглядывали крыши домиков. Меносса как ни в чем не бывало с довольной широкой улыбкой отправилась вниз, к реке. Перехватив поудобнее свой портфель, Адам направился за ней так быстро, как только мог, учитывая необходимость постоянно смотреть под ноги (все-таки туфли, в которых он ходил на работу были довольно дорогими, да и Мелинда будет рассержена, если ей придется чистить брюки от травы).  
  
\- Верните меня домой! Немедленно! – кричал он виновнице этого досадного происшествия, но та делала вид, что не слышит его. – Меня ждет жена, она будет волноваться!  
  
Достигнув реки, Меносса остановилась, чтобы дождаться Адама. В глазах девушки заиграла легкая усмешка, когда она заметила, как старательно он оберегает свой костюм. Достигнув берега, Хервик осмотрел свои брюки и с удовлетворением отметил, что следов травы ему удалось избежать, однако почти сразу он заметил, что нигде не видно ни лодки, ни переправы, так что его лицо снова приобрело беспокойное выражение лица. Мужчина уже был готов в очередной раз потребовать вернуть его домой, но Меносса его перебила.  
  
\- Пойдемте. Не бойтесь, - она протянула ему руку.  
  
Несмотря на всю странность происходящего, Адам решил, что терять ему особо нечего (разве что костюм и портфель), тем более, что злиться он мог и держа девушку за руку. Меносса снова повела Хервика вперед, и он уже открыл было рот, чтобы снова начать возмущаться таким беспардонным поведением с ее стороны, но слова застряли у него в горле. Они шли по спокойной глади реки. Каждый шаг вызывал небольшие круги, но больше ничего не говорило о том, что под ногами находится вода.  
  
\- Не отпускай руку, - предупредила Меносса.  
  
Адам не ответил, он смотрел вниз. Ему удалось разглядеть дно, даже рыбок. Когда путники достигли берега, Адам еще не до конца пришел в себя. Это, пожалуй, было самым удивительным походом в его жизни.  
  
На земле Меносса отпустила его руку, но не остановилась, уводя Хервика вглубь острова. Адам был настолько поражен происходящим, что у него не осталось сил на требования и возмущения, он просто шел за девушкой. Наконец, они вышли на дворцовую площадь. Она была круглой, с двух сторон окруженной белоснежной, как и сам дворец, колоннадой, сама площадь тоже была вымощена белым камнем. В центре стояло резное кресло, похожее на трон, на котором сидела женщина в белом струящемся платье и с закрытыми глазами. Несмотря на то, что вокруг все было удивительным, Адам вдруг понял, что больше всего чудес хранит в себе эта особа.  
  
\- Это Лемма, это к ней я тебя вела, - шепнула Меносса. – Она обладает властью над временем.  
  
Не успел Хервик ответить, как Лемма царственно поднялась и открыла глаза. Взгляд этих глаз поразил Адама, однако, позднее он с удивлением обнаружил, что не может вспомнить даже какого они цвета.  
  
\- Ириана, подойди, - голос Леммы был негромкий и мягкий, но проникал в самые дальние закоулки души, и сопротивляться ему было невозможно.  
  
Меносса медленно двинулась вперед, и вид у нее стал виноватый.  
  
\- Я просто хотела… - начала было она, но Лемма ее перебила:  
  
\- Мы много раз говорили об этом, Ириана. Ты не должна приводить сюда так много людей.  
  
\- Прости… Я лишь хочу показать им дорогу к счастью.  
  
\- Тебе открыты многие пути, дорогая, - Лемма заговорила чуть мягче. – Но не всеми ты можешь провести людей. Ты понесешь наказание.  
  
Затем правительница поманила рукой Адама и, когда он приблизился, велела ему говорить.  
  
\- Видите ли, ммм… Госпожа, - мужчина замялся, не зная, как следует вести себя со столь важной особой. – Я всего лишь ехал в автобусе… Домой… к жене, понимаете ли. И мне встретилась Меносса, то есть, простите миледи, Ириана. Она схватила меня за руку, я никак не мог этого ожидать! А она сильная и потащила меня… вот прям сюда! Не поймите меня неправильно, - продолжал Хервик смущенно, - у вас тут очень красиво, так здорово! Но мне бы все же хотелось вернуться домой.  
  
Лемма молча выслушала его, затем чуть прикрыла глаза. Ненадолго воцарилась тишина.  
  
\- Конечно, ты вернешься в свой мир. Увы, дорогой Ирианы можно пройти лишь однажды, поэтому обратная дорога будет длинной и трудной. (Несмотря на всю странность того, что творилось вокруг, Адам непроизвольно с тревогой подумал, успеет ли он к ужину) Ириана проводит тебя – это будет ее наказанием.  
  
После этого Лемма снова опустилась на трон и закрыла глаза, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
  
  
  
После беседы с Леммой, Меносса предложила восстановить силы, и тут Адам понял, что ужасно устал. Его отвели в резную беседку, где на столе обнаружились фрукты и хлеб. Вздохнув с сожалением от того, что это так мало похоже на блюда из ресторана, которые обычно берет его жена, Хервик принялся за еду. В голове у него было множество вопросов.  
  
\- Что это вообще за место? И кто ты такая?  
  
\- Это обитель времени. Тут живут дивные существа, но главная среди нас Меносса – она волшебница времени. Хотя, я ни разу не видела, чтобы она колдовала. Меня называют здесь Ирианой, но имя Меносса мне нравится больше, так что продолжай звать меня так. Я могу пройти где угодно и взять с собой кого захочу. Я привожу сюда несчастливых людей, чтобы Лемма показала им, когда они потеряли счастье, а потом веду их домой. Лемма сердится, потому что обратный путь сложный, но ведь счастье стоит того, не так ли?  
  
\- Расскажи-ка поподробнее про этот сложный путь? – беспокойство Адама нарастало. Слова Меноссы не внесли особой ясности – она говорила слишком быстро и много, поэтому в голове была каша, - а истории про сложный путь и вовсе пугали.  
  
\- Кем ты хотел быть в детстве? – спросила девушка вместо ответа.  
  
\- Путешественником, - ответил Хервик, еще больше путаясь.  
  
\- Мы пойдем через Страну Детских Грез – там оживают неосуществленные мечты и игры детства, поэтому от тебя будет зависеть, какой она предстанет. Будут ли это равнины с единорогами или мир роботов – она всегда разная, но всегда опасная. Ты ешь, ешь.  
  
К горлу Адама подступил комок, и, впервые за очень много лет, он понял, что готов заплакать. Через несколько минут ему все же удалось сдержать слезы и доесть фрукты. Когда с едой было покончено, Меносса сказала, что следует немедля отправляться в путь. Она повела его в другую часть острова, и скоро они снова оказались у реки. Здесь, по словам Меноссы, и начинался Путь через Страну Детских Грез. Это был тоннель прямо в реке. В воде просто была дырка, что-то вроде норы, в которую уходила довольно крутая лестница. Меносса без лишних объяснений начала спускаться, и Адаму ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать ее примеру. Он с опаской и интересом разглядывал водный свод над их головами. Чем ниже они спускались, тем темнее становилось, вот уже Адам едва мог различить идущую впереди Меноссу в зеленоватом сумраке, а еще через несколько минут пришлось смотреть только себе под ноги, чтобы не навернуться. В какой-то момент, прежде чем путники погрузились в кромешную тьму, Меносса зажгла факел, и Адам с удивлением обнаружил, что над их головами уже не вода, а какая-то скала. Лестница тут была достаточно широкой, чтобы идти рядом. Некоторое время они спускались в полном молчании, потом Меносса заговорила:  
  
\- Почему ты не стал путешественником?  
  
\- Да как-то не сложилось, - Хервик пожал плечами. – Все довольно сложно.  
  
\- Вы все так говорите, - засмеялась девушка. – Но на деле все просто – вы несчастливы.  
  
\- Я вполне доволен своей жизнью, - возразил Адам, но это была не правда. Где-то с момента, как они сидели в беседке, или чуть раньше, он начал чувствовать, что чего-то в его жизни не хватает.  
  
\- Думаю, ты был бы гораздо счастливее, если бы стал путешественником, - не унималась Меносса.  
  
\- Это большой труд, да и семью этим не прокормишь, - пытался оправдаться Адам. Он любил свою жену, и знал, что такая рассудительная женщина, как Мелинда, никогда бы не вышла за путешественника. Да и в нем самом не было жажды странствий и приключений, и все же чего-то в его жизни не хватало.  
  
Спуск внезапно закончился, и Меносса замедлила шаг.  
  
\- Мы приближаемся к первому испытанию, - сказала она, и в ее глазах загорелись задорные огоньки. – Интересно, что это будет?  
  
\- Что за испытания? – с тревогой спросил Адам, когда они двинулись вперед.  
  
\- Их всего три, - ответила девушка. – Они связаны с твоим детством.  
  
Впереди показались красные сполохи, и скоро тоннель закончился в огромной пещере. Адам и Меносса стояли на маленькой площадке на краю озера из лавы. Адам не много знал про лавовые озера, но был уверен, что в такой близости от них должно быть куда более жарко, и, что куда более важно, по лавовым озерам не плавают стулья, комоды, шкафы и другая мебель. Большой диван, проплывающий мимо, пробудил в мужчине смутные воспоминания о том, как в детстве он играл в «лавовый пол»: в этой игре надо было перемещаться по мебели, ступишь на пол и «сгоришь». Меносса заворожено смотрела, даже захлопала в ладоши.  
  
\- Какая интересная игра! Нам надо перебраться на другую сторону!  
  
\- Так проведи меня, - ответил Хервик, недоверчиво поглядывая на кресло, которое прибило к их площадке.  
  
\- Не могу, - пожала плечами девушка. – Мы ведь в твоих грезах, мои силы тут не действуют.  
  
Она запрыгнула на кресло и потянула Адама за собой. Едва он успел забраться, девушка оттолкнулась ногой от площадки, и кресло, покачиваясь, отправилось к центру комнаты.  
  
Хервику было страшно, он понимал, что лава была настоящая, и что он действительно сгорит, попав в нее, а этого ему очень не хотелось, поэтому приходилось жаться на кресле, надеясь перебраться на что-нибудь побольше и понадежнее. Но, на беду, диван уплыл далеко, а поблизости плыли только небольшие стулья, да табуретки.  
  
\- Что нам делать? – с энтузиазмом спросила Меносса, которую, похоже, ничуть не смущала перспектива заживо сгореть, а, может, ей это просто не грозило, ведь она не человек.  
  
Адам затравленно огляделся, пытаясь что-то придумать. И тут его взгляд упал на подплывший вплотную стул, точно такой же, какой когда-то был у него в комнате, в детстве. Хервик дотянулся до спинки стула и притянул его к себе. Еще ему удалось раздобыть две табуретки, прибившиеся к креслу. Держась за спинку стула, мужчина осторожно поставил на него ногу. Почему-то он был уверен, что стул не потонет, и это предчувствие не обмануло. Вторую ногу Адам поставил на табурет, после чего он осторожно, очень медленно постарался «идти», передвигая ногами табурет и стул. У него это получилось, хоть и не без труда, что немало его порадовало. Хервик подал знак Меноссе последовать его примеру, а сам двинулся в сторону выхода. Двигаться приходилось медленно – эта волшебная лава была довольно густой, но в конце концов, путники достигли заветной земли.  
  
Оставив позади озеро лавы, Адам вздохнул с некоторым облегчением, правда, думалось ему, ненадолго. И он оказался прав – довольно скоро путники вышли из тоннеля. За спинами у них оказалась отвесная, как стена, скала, а впереди простиралась асфальтированная равнина, да вдалеке виднелся лес. Не видя иного выхода, Адам направился к лесу, Меносса, как обычно, шла немного впереди, напевая какую-то песенку на неизвестном языке. Вдруг она замерла как вкопанная, Адам едва не налетел на нее, послышался шум падающих вниз камней. Посмотрев под ноги, Хервик увидел нарисованную мелом пропасть. Через значительное расстояние можно было увидеть другую сторону нарисованного оврага.  
  
\- Похоже, это второе испытание, - сказала Меносса. – Ты что-нибудь помнишь об этом?  
  
\- В детстве я рисовал две линии и представлял, что это глубокая трещина, но она была не такой широкой и уж точно куда хуже нарисована.  
  
\- Но нам как-то надо перебраться. Здесь она реальна, смотри.  
  
Меносса ногой стукнула по кромке обрыва, и Адам с удивлением наблюдал, как «осыпались» нарисованные камни. Это было похоже на мультфильм и казалось не менее странным, чем мебель, плавающая в лаве. Подумав немного, Хервик направился обратно к скале, в которой был тоннель. Ему показалось, что он начинает понимать законы этого мира.  
  
\- Будем строить мост, - сказал он спутнице и начал искать камешки у выхода из тоннеля.  
  
Долго искать не пришлось, и мужчина, набрав разных камешков у подножья скалы, вернулся к оврагу. Не заботясь более о своих брюках, он встал на колени и принялся пробовать камешки один за другим. Адам выбрал тот, что оставил самый яркий белый след на черном асфальте и принялся рисовать. Мост пришлось рисовать, постепенно продвигая вперед обе линии, но, в конце концов, мужчина достиг противоположной стороны и торжествующе посмотрел на Меноссу. Та весело засмеялась и вприпрыжку пробежала по мосту.  
  
Теперь, когда уже два испытания были пройдены, Адам немного расслабился. Конечно, он испортил брюки, наверняка не успеет к ужину, а впереди его ждало еще одно испытание, но веселость и беспечность Меноссы передались отчасти и ему, поэтому мужчина почти наслаждался этими приключениями. Осталось немного, и он будет дома.  
  
Они вошли в лес, который оказался непроходимыми джунглями. Они продирались сквозь густую растительность довольно долго, прежде чем Меносса предположила, что третье испытание уже началось. Когда Адам задумался над этим, он понял, что ожидает их дальше, и беспечность его исчезла. Он велел Меноссе двигаться быстро и, по возможности, тихо, и сам старался идти так же. Впрочем, это не особо ему помогло – уже через несколько минут он услышал шорох. Схватив Меноссу в охапку, Адам бросился к ближайшему кусту неизвестного растения, и спрятался под большими листьями. Почти сразу после этого, он увидел, как рядом опустилась огромная черная лапа. Глаза Меноссы расширились то ли от удивления, то ли от страха, но он не издала ни звука. Адам осторожно пошевелился – он увидел рядом конец лианы, поднимающейся вверх. Если ему повезет, то это отвлечет страшного зверя. Хервик дернул за лиану и, на его счастье, она нагнула одну из верхних веток. Адам понял, что эта ветка привлекла внимание зверя, поэтому отпустил лиану, заставив, таким образом, ветку качаться. Лапа, которая находилась рядом с укрытием, поднялась и исчезла, и послышалось громкое мурлыканье. Адам подал Меноссе знак, и они осторожно выбрались из-под куста, стараясь не шуметь. Хервик ничуть не удивился, когда его взору предстала огромная кошка, увлеченно играющая с деревом, которая выглядела в точности как котенок, с которым Адам играл в детстве.  
  
Остаток пути прошел без происшествий и, наконец, путники вышли к неширокой реке, за которой была пустота.  
  
\- Эта река отделяет мой мир от твоего, - сказала Меносса. – Тебе нужно лишь переплыть ее.  
  
\- Всего ничего осталось, - мрачно усмехнулся Адам. – В таком случае, мне пора.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты найдешь счастье, - улыбнулась девушка.  
  
\- Было весело, - Хервик улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
  
Он вошел в реку, вода была приятной, а Адам неплохо плавал, поэтому был уверен, что даже получит удовольствие от этого последнего приключения. Однако, когда он доплыл до середины реки, течение оказалось слишком сильным. Хервика утянуло под воду, завертело, поток воды выбил у него из легких воду, и Адам потерял сознание.  
  
  
  
Он лежал в темноте на чем-то довольно мягком. Адам попробовал пошевелиться, но тут же почувствовал острую боль. С трудом открыв глаза, мужчина с удивлением обнаружил, что лежит в больничной палате. У его постели в кресле спала Мелинда, его жена. Каштановые волосы ее были спутаны, веки подрагивали, а под глазами легли глубокие тени, которые не исчезали даже во время сна. Вид у женщины был очень усталый. Хервику не без усилий, но все же удалось приподняться и лечь поудобнее. От его движений Мелинда проснулась и тут же бросилась к нему. Дрожащими руками она водила по лицу мужа, словно впервые его увидела, в глазах ее стояли слезы, и она что-то бормотала трясущимися губами. Адам попытался обнять жену, но руки его не слушались.  
  
\- Наконец-то ты пришел в себя! Я боялась, что ты никогда не очнешься, - сказала Мелинда, когда ей, наконец удалось унять дрожь.  
  
Оказалось, что в тот день, когда Адам встретил Меноссу, автобус, в котором он ехал домой, попал в аварию. Хервик выжил, но, видимо, сильно ударился, поэтому пробыл в коме несколько месяцев. После того, как он пришел в сознание, первое время Хервику было трудно, но восстанавливался он быстро. Пока он оставался в больнице, у него было время подумать. Казалось бы очевидным, что Меносса, Лемма и вся Страна Детских Грез ему лишь привиделись, но ему в это не верилось. Уж больно реальным казалось, все произошедшее в том, другом мире.  
  
Прошло около года после пробуждения Адама, прежде чем жизнь окончательно вошла в прежнее русло. Теперь все его приключения казались не более чем сном. И вот однажды, как всегда уходя с работы в шесть вечера, Хервик заглянул в стеклянные окна ресторанчика, открывшегося рядом с его офисом, и увидел там Меноссу. Вместо копны рыжих волос теперь было каре. А бордовое платье заменила белая с серым форма официантки, но все же это была Меносса. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Адам зашел в кафе и сел за столик, не отрывая глаз от девушки, словно боялся, что, стоит ему отвлечься, и она исчезнет как мираж.  
  
\- Почему вы меня так разглядываете? – спросила она, когда подошла принять заказ. – Это не вежливо.  
  
\- Простите, но вы очень похожи на мою знакомую, - Адам немного смутился. - Это, право, такая необыкновенная история!  
  
\- Если вы подождете полчаса, я с удовольствием ее послушаю, - с улыбкой сказала девушка, которую, судя по бейджу, звали Андата.  
  
  
  
Закончив свой рассказ, Адам вздохнул и сделал глоток пива.  
  
\- Чудная история, - задумчиво сказала Андата.  
  
\- Вот теперь не знаю, правда ли это было, или нет…  
  
\- Но ведь, в конце концов, только вам решать, какое прошлое настоящее, - улыбнулась девушка и встала. – Спасибо за вечер, но мне пора.  
  
\- Постойте, - вдруг окликнул ее Хервик, и она обернулась. – У вас очень необычное имя, что оно значит?  
  
\- Это «идущая» по-итальянски, - улыбнулась Андата и ушла.  
  
Адам допил вино, думая, что девушка совсем не похожа на итальянку. Потом он вышел на улицу и решил, что обе они, и Меносса, и Андата в чем-то правы – выбор остается за ним. У Хервика совсем не было желания отправляться в рискованное путешествия или открывать неизведанные миры, но он решил, что если он прогуляется к дому иной дорогой, чем обычно, а потом сам приготовит ужин, то это пойдет ему только на пользу.  
  
Если бы по дороге домой он обернулся, то увидел бы хрупкую девушку с огненно-рыжими волосами и большими зелеными глазами, которая наблюдает за ним издалека. И когда Адам решил изменить своей привычке, девушка заметила это, и губы ее изогнулись в легкой улыбке.  
  
  
  
*Menossa (финский) – идущая


End file.
